batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown
Unknown is the eighth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 28, 2016. It is the ninety-ninth episode overall. Synopsis While Bruce is out looking for James, Jr. Man-Bat returns to Gotham to get arrested by the Max Prison, but no one remembers him. Maggie and Ryder celebrate Carrie's year and five month birthday. Plot At the mansion, Tim, Stephanie, Barry, Damien, and Diana try to track where the remaining villains are (Joker, James, and Harley). However, suddenly they see a news report about how a man in the form of a bat is attacking people, calling himself Man-Bat. However, they all have no idea who he is. Diana later finds out from Bruce that Man-Bat was a supervillain from six years ago, though he barely ever showed up, which is why Gotham does not remember him at all. However, the five heroes still suit up to find and defeat him. However, they arrive on the scene and find Ryder and Maggie arresting him. However, Barry realizes the villains want to go to the prison. However, as this is revealed Man-Bat begs to go to prison, forcing the cops to set him free, as long as the heroes can find somewhere to deal with him. Maggie and Ryder return home to get Carrie. Ryder realizes she was born exactly a year and five months ago from that day. Maggie decides they should go out an celebrate, much to Ryder's objections. However, she forces him to go out with her and Carrie anyway. The heroes have lost track of Man-Bat, so Damien asks what they will due with him anyway. Diana reveals they can just put him in the Bat-cave prison, which everyone agrees with. Man-Bat tries to find a way to get to the prison until he comes along Harley Quinn. She agrees to help him get into the prison in exchange that he helps her rob a bank. Iris tries to get Barry to spend some time with her but he is bent on arresting Man-Bat. Iris goes to Wally and they bond over the fact that both of their significent others spend more time as superheroes than with them. The heroes learn Harley and Man-Bat are robbing the Gotham Central Bank. The two villains hold several hostages. Man-Bat asks Harley why she wanted this bank robbed. She reveals her sister was killed here years ago when she was held hostage, so Harley wants revenge on the people at the bank for not doing anything. They beg her to let them go, but she prepares to kill the employees. However, Diana manages to talk her into exiting the bank, though she still escapes. Man-Bat begs not to be taken to prison, and though Diana rejects the FBI still arrest him. Maggie and Ryder return home and he tries to tell her that celebrating every month is dumb, angering her enough to storm out of the house. Man-Bat is walked through the hall of cells, smirking at both Riddler and Killer Croc. Barry returns home and apologizes to Iris, having sex with her to make up for it. In Amsterdam, Lois, Jimmy, and Perry look into a coffee shop. Perry tells Lois to be careful as she enters the shop. She sits down at a table across from Clark, who sees and tries to race out. She asks him to come back to her, but he tells her if she loves him, she'll leave him alone. Clark then speeds out, in the blink of an eye. Clark returns to a beat-up apartment, where he looks at his glowing hands, with green. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as'' the Joker'' *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen ' *Nicholas D'Agosto as ''Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as '''Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Guest Starring *Candice Patton as Iris West *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent (Uncredited) Trivia *This episode achieved 14.35 million U.S. live viewers. * Ben Affleck, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Jeremy Irons, Andrew Stewart-Jones, and Nicholas D'Agosto do not appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, James Jr., the Joker, Alfred Pennyworth, Chris Allen, and Two-Face. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 85% on Rotten Tomatoes, an 80 out of 100 on Metacritic, and an 8.8/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Candice Patton as Iris West **Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat **Dacre Montgomery as Wally West **Tyler Hoechlin also appears as Clark Kent, although he is uncredited for his appearance. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V.